Vierna Do'Urden
| nicknames = | home = West Wall, Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1213 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1357 | deathnotes = (killed by Drizzt Do'Urden) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vierna Do'Urden was a drow priestess of Lolth of House Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan. She raised her younger brother, Drizzt Do'Urden, in his early years. Personality Because of the drow acceptance of harsh practices, Vierna used violence as part of her motivation in teaching her brother Drizzt his part as a male in drow society. However, she also used violence very sparingly and only when Drizzt did something wrong, whereas her sisters used violence for their own enjoyment. She tried to instill in him the mindset of unquestioning respect and obedience to and reverence of their Matron Mother. Vierna showed sadness when her father, Zaknafein, was sacrificed to Lolth, and showed genuine interest when Drizzt's whereabouts in the Underdark were reported. It was speculated that she embraced Lolth's teachings because she had nothing else, and perhaps if she had gone with Drizzt earlier in life, she might have turned out differently. History House Do'Urden Born in 1213 DR, Vierna was the second daughter of Matron Malice, sired by Zaknafein Do'Urden and the full-blooded sister of Drizzt. After 1297 DR, she reluctantly took the task given to her by her mother to educate and tend the young Drizzt during his early years in House Do'Urden. After Drizzt entered the Academy, Vierna became a high priestess and began teaching as an instructor at Arach-Tinilith. She spent only a few years there, as she was called back to strengthen her house. Vierna survived the destruction of House Do'Urden in 1339 DR. Bregan D'aerthe Prior to 1357 DR, Vierna joined forces with Jarlaxle and her half-brother Dinin of Bregan D'aerthe in order to follow her obsessive desire to kill Drizzt. She lived with Bregan D'aerthe during that time as its sole female member, known as Noamuth Lil ("The Wanderder"). In her search for Drizzt in 1357 DR, Vierna turned her brother Dinin into a drider because he doubted her. Soon after, Vierna was killed by Drizzt when his scimitar plunged into her chest. In the moments before she died, she forsook Lolth. Appendix Appearances ;Computer Games: *''Menzoberranzan'' ;Novels: * Homeland * Exile * The Legacy ;Sourcebooks: * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt References de:Vierna Do'Urden fi:Vierna Do'Urden Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Drow Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Members of Bregan D'aerthe Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Arach-Tinilith instructors Category:High priestesses Category:Inhabitants of Arach-Tinilith Category:Inhabitants of Tier Breche Category:Inhabitants of West Wall Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants